Gas discharge lamps such as high intensity discharge (HID) lamps generally have high impedance prior to ignition (i.e., prior to run-up and steady state operation). Prior to ignition, a ballast powering the lamp subjects the lamp to short duration, high voltage ignition pulses while providing an open circuit voltage to the lamp. The ignition pulses ionize (i.e., break down) gaseous particles inside a capillary of the lamp. The open circuit voltage is generally an alternating current (AC) voltage and is required in order to sustain lamp break down (i.e., ionization of gaseous particles in the capillary) until the ballast detects that the lamp has ignited and provide steady state operation to the lamp.